


I Hate You

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren discover each other's weak spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> for chey who is going to jeaneren withdrawls.

He’s grinding into Eren from behind when he bites down on tanned flesh, teeth clamping on his neck in a show of domination. Eren cries out and for a moment Jean thinks that he’s hurt him but when he pulls back to look down with concerned eyes, Eren is arching back up into him in the throes of an orgasm, warmth flooding into Jean’s hand as he cups Eren’s covered crotch.  
Jean only smirks with his new found knowledge.

"I hate you Jean Kirschstein.” Eren pants, head dropping onto the pillow as Jean grins in a satisfied manner.

"And I hate you Eren Jaeger." 

————————-

For the next week, Jean torments Eren every second he gets. He brushes his fingers along the slope of his neck as he passes by, causing Eren to pop an unexpected boner each time. When Jean breathes on his nape, Eren becomes a squirming mess. 

And the mewling sounds that Eren makes when Jean starts licking and nibbling? They drive Jean crazy. 

Eren wracks his brain in an attempt to figure out how to combat these unfair tactics. No matter how hard he tries to fight back, all it takes is one little stroke to make him a shuddering mess. Jean shouldn’t have that much control over him, he thinks. 

Something has to be done.

————————-

He’s going down on Jean when he makes the discovery. He’s being a little shit and avoiding the straining cock and instead licking at Jean’s thighs and covering them with little bites. His tongue moves up to the juncture of his hips, teeth scraping down the scarred hip bone. 

All of the sudden Jean is cursing and loses his load all over Eren’s neck and chest. As Jean becomes weak kneed and totally embarrassed for coming so soon, Eren smirks and tucks away the information.

—————————-

"Fuck you Jaeger," Jean pants as Eren leans behind him, fingers massaging into Jean’s hips and lower stomach. Jean’s hips are thrusting into air, his nails digging into the wall as Eren takes his time driving Jean insane. 

"I’d rather fuck you." Eren purrs, tugging at Jean’s ear with his teeth as his nails scrape against the jut of his hips. "This is payback for being such a bastard." 

"Ha," Jean groans, giving a delicious roll that has his ass grinding into Eren’s erection. "You loved it." 

Eren gives some sort of retort back but Jean isn’t listening because Eren decides to run his fingers across his lower stomach that has his toes curling and all Jean can manage is, “I hate you Eren Jaeger.”

Eren only whispers back. “And I hate you Jean Kirschstein.”


End file.
